


La Unión Perfecta

by Chica_Medusa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chica_Medusa/pseuds/Chica_Medusa
Summary: Desde pequeño, clint siempre había escuchado hablar sobre "La Unión Perfecta" ya sea por vecinos, compañeros de clases, incluso su hermano mayor le había contado una historia acerca de ello. por ende, clint siempre había soñado con encontrar a esa persona y lograr esa unión; pero con el paso del tiempo conoció la parte faltante de esa historia, esa que no había escuchado que nadie contara esa, que decía que no todos podían conseguir esa unión. y aunque clint la añoraba, parecía que al destino le gustaba jugar con el.    ¿Podrá clint conseguir "La Unión Perfecta? ¿ o tendría que vivir del lado de la historia,la famosa "Perpetua Nostalgia?





	1. La Carta

En esta vida cada ser humano existe para otra persona con la cual puede conseguir la tan ansiada “unión perfecta”. Pero tal encuentro es un destino de muy pocos, tanto así, que casi nadie podía conocer. Los que tenían la dicha de conseguirlo vivían la vida soñada al lado de la persona indicada, pero los que no lograban encontrarlo por diversas circunstancias, se veían obligados a vivir en un estado de insatisfacción o perpetua nostalgia.

 

Y al parecer a Clint le había tocado vivir la segunda opción.

 

A lo largo de su vida había tenido más romances pasajeros que estables, porque por más que deseara permanecer con una sola persona mucho tiempo, su pasado no se lo permitía; Sus inseguridades y la falta de confianza que tenía en su propia persona no le ayudaban. De alguna manera, siempre terminaba lastimando a las personas que quería por culpa de sus inseguridades.

 

No obstante, hubo un tiempo en el que pudo decir que tuvo ese “romance de película”, del que toda persona ansía tener y muy pocos encuentran. Él creyó haberlo encontrado en una persona que conoció hacía ya casi dos años.

 

Pero eso no pasó. Y como todos saben, esos tipos de amores no son más que una mentira.

 

No se negaba que muchos de los puntos que se daban en esas películas sí se lograban, pero ese no fue para nada su caso.

 

Y ahí se encontraba, acostado en su sillón observando la hermosa vista hacia la cuidad con una manta cubriéndole, una taza de café y una carta que le confirmó que su vida sería tal cual la historia contaba.

 

Le tocaría vivir la “perpetua nostalgia”.

 

No negaba que quería llorar, que quería romper todo lo que estaba en ese cuarto y que ahora se sentía tan solo sin la compañía de la otra persona que habitaba hacía unas cuantas horas solamente a su lado.

 

Observaba las hojas secas caer de los árboles, para luego terminar en el frío cemento y posteriormente ser pisadas por las personas que solían tomar esa calle como atajo para llegar a la avenida con más rapidez. Sentía un poco de envidia de aquellas hojas, la verdad, pues al caer de sus ramas, el viento se las llevaba lejos de ahí. Eso buscaba, volar lejos de la encerrada habitación y llegar a un lugar desconocido.

 

Más sin embargo ahí seguía, tomando su café con la carta a un lado de su cuerpo que luchaba por mantener el poco calor que tenía. Sentía sus manos doler un poco por el frío, y no era para menos, pues estaba a escasos 3 meses de culminar el año. El invierno ya estaba llegando y con ello su frío característico.

 

Quería levantarse y cerrar la ventana para que el helado viento dejara de golpear su rostro y brazos, pero no podía, su cuerpo no se movía, seguía en la misma pose de hace ya casi 45 minutos. Sentía su pecho oprimido, había una sensación en el estómago como cuando fue su primer viaje, recordó, su primer día en sus clases en arquería o como cuando dio su primer beso. Pero sabía que no era por ninguna de esas opciones.

 

Suspiraba a cada minuto o quizá segundos, eso era lo de menos, de todos modos en ese cuarto sobraba el aire… ya no debía compartirlo con nadie. ¿Para qué preocuparse? Intentó hacer una mueca que fue por demás algo sin expresión.

 

Sintió caer la taza debido a su flojo agarre, más no hizo nada, ya no tenía que salir corriendo a limpiar para evitar que esa otra persona corriera el riesgo de caer o simplemente lo regañara por no limpiar.

 

Tomó de nuevo la carta y comenzó a releerla desde el principio:

 

**_“QUERIDO CLINT”_ **

****

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de dolor y sentir como las lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos. Le era inevitable a esas alturas. Respiró con profundidad y decidió seguir.

 

**_Honestamente no sé cómo empezar esta carta…_ **

**_Como bien sabes, dentro de poco viene nuestro aniversario. Sé que estas feliz y que quizá ya estás buscando de nuevo algo para cocinarme como es tu costumbre._ **

 

Sonrió de medio lado al leer lo de la comida. Clint no era conocido precisamente por ser buen cocinero, pero cada mes desde hacía 2 años y medio lo había comenzado a intentar. No obstante, todo parecía que volvería a la comida hecha.

 

Continuó leyendo.

 

**_Sé que no eres tonto y de antemano sabrás que no tendrás que aceptarlas si no quieres, pero quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo. No quiero que pienses que este tiempo jugué contigo, porque no fue así… Al menos no hasta hace dos meses, y porque me di cuenta de ello decidí irme para dejarte ser feliz._ **

**_Determiné dejarte yo, aunque esta habitación la compramos juntos, porque sé que después de todo tú la necesitaras más que yo. No lo tomes como caridad ni nada de eso, sé que no te gusta ese tipo de cosas, y siendo honesto contigo, a nadie le gusta._ **

 

Sintió un peso extra posarse a un lado del sillón para después sentir aquel mismo peso en sus piernas. Sonrió y continuó leyendo en compañía de su fiel canino.

****

**_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me perdones, pues hice lo que te prometí en un principio, pero de verdad no creí que en un simple viaje de trabajo encontraría a otra persona. Tienes el derecho de insultarme y todo lo que quieras, aunque sé que por cómo eres no lo harás, y eso me hace sentir aún peor. Jamás mentí al decirte que la diferencia de edades no me molestaba, pues nunca lo hizo. Pero en este viaje conocí a alguien con quien me entendí mucho mejor que contigo… No diré que alguien mejor, eso nunca, pero sí es alguien que me dio su apoyo cuando lo necesité._ **

 

El rubio dejó de leer la carta un momento mientras cerraba los ojos. Se había prometido no volver a llorar aún si estuviera solo, pero en ese momento sentía que su promesa corría peligro de ser olvidada, y no quería, no ahora.

 

Se armó de valor, tomó aire y mientras lo soltaba lentamente continuó con su lectura.

****

**_Sé que en estos dos años compartimos muchas cosas que jamás las olvidaré. Desde el día que nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita, nuestro primer beso, la primer pelea, el día que decidiste irte de la casa después de tener una pelea porque no terminé la comida que me habías hecho para horas después encontrarte en un parque cerca del lugar donde nos conocimos, la primera vez que compartimos la cama para después tener nuestra primera noche juntos…_ **

**_Aún recuerdo tu cara de confusión con algo de miedo, también cómo querías tomar tu teléfono para investigar del tema._ **

****

Sonrió al recordar ese día, de verdad no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer

****

**_También recuerdo que confiaste en mí y me dejaste hacer las cosas, entonces todo salió bien. Te agradezco esa confianza, aunque sé que con lo que te hice la perdí por completo y mucho más._ **

**_Si te soy sincero, quizá en este momento no lo sienta tanto, pero sé que si nos volvemos a ver no podré verte a los ojos, aun conociendo que eres de esas personas que dicen “te perdono”. Pero sé ya nada será como antes._ **

**_Lamento que por mi culpa esto haya terminado mal, pero no lo planeé, e incluso tú mismo lo dijiste: “podrías estar un día tomando un café, pero entonces de la nada mirarás a alguien, y ahí sabrás que es para ti”_**. **_Creí que esa persona habías sido tú, y lamento de todo corazón que no lo fueras._**

**_Sé que sonará un poco, o quizá muy cruel lo que te diré, pero lo mejor será que olvides lo que pasamos en estos dos años, porque al final puede que yo haya sido lo que tú buscabas, pero tú para mí no, y ahora puedo decir que encontré a la persona que necesitaba. Lamentablemente no fuiste tú._ **

**_Espero que algún día me disculpes por todo el daño que te hice, sé que lo harás. No quiero hacerme el importante, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que, a pesar de todo lo malo que te pueda pasar, siempre perdonarás todo, pues tienes un enorme y buen corazón. Ojalá no equivocarme o haberte lastimado lo suficiente para cometer un error en mis pensamientos._ **

**_Llegamos a la despedida. Supongo que escribí todo lo que tenía que escribir, así que espero puedas entenderme._ **

****

**_Si algún día me necesitas, no borres mi número._ **

****

**_ATTE: Tú sabes quién soy._ **

****

Después de leer la carta la guardó de nuevo en su sobre, y extendiendo su brazo, la dejó en una pequeña mesa. Volvió su vista a la cuidad por unos cuantos minutos más.

 

Había olvidado el frío y todo a su alrededor, por lo mismo, se encogió en su asiento al volver a sentir la helada brisa de la noche tras colarse por su ventana hasta llegar a su rostro. Juntó sus manos y trató de darse calor, aunque fue en vano.

 

Con cuidado movió a Lucky, dejándolo en el sillón. Se levantó sin ganas y cerró la ventana dándose unos instantes para observar afuera. Las parejas que pasaban por la acera no le aumentaban el humor, y los niños jugando en el parque de enfrente juntando las hojas secas en una montaña en la cual después brincaban, tampoco, pero gracias a ellos comenzó a recordar muchas cosas.

 

— ¿En qué momento me enamoré? — Se preguntó mientras recordaba.

 

Quizá fue cuando se conocieron aquel día lluvioso en el parque mientras él se encontraba sentado en un columpio sin ninguna compañía.

 

Quizá fue en el momento que dejó de sentir el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, y alzando la vista, pudo divisar la silueta de una persona con un paraguas el cual los cubría a ambos.

 

Quizá fue cuando comenzó a platicar con esa persona una vez terminada la lluvia…

 

Quizá fue en el preciso momento en el que se despidieron dándose la mano y prometiendo verse de nuevo la siguiente semana.

 

O quizá fue aquel día donde después de meses de haber estado saliendo y armándose de valor, atrajo al contrario uniéndose en un beso suave en el cual trató de transmitir todas y cada una de sus emociones.

 

Pudo haber hecho una lista de todas y cada una de las opciones que tomaría como respuesta, pero tardaría más en enumerarlas que en tomar una sola como la correcta.

 

El frío viento le hizo recordar el motivo por el cual se encontraba en la ventana. Inhaló suficiente aire hasta sentir que sus pulmones estaban llenos, y luego lo expulso en un largo y casi imperceptible suspiro. Cerró la ventana y regresó al sillón en busca de su manta para poder dormir. Al día siguiente, con más calma, se encargaría de limpiar los restos de café de aquella taza que solo se convertiría en un recuerdo.

 

Caminó hasta su cama dejando la manta en ella, tomó la carta de la mesita y estuvo a nada de tirarla, pero decidió guardarla como una de sus últimas memorias; La dejó en el buró que reposaba a un lado de su cama, se cambió por su ropa de dormir y se dispuso a descansar. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y tendría total libertal para poder poner todos sus asuntos en orden, pensó.

 

“Que alguien me diga por qué estoy solo si hay un alma gemela para todo el mundo… Alguien está destinado a oír mi llanto. Habla fuerte si tú eres ese alguien tan difícil de encontrar”, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar dormido con una única lágrima caer de sus ojos.

 

Sin embargo, debía tener cuidado con sus palabras, porque algunas veces esas cosas que dices o preguntas sin pensar, son las que realmente se hacen realidad. Y quizás, solo quizás, esta sería una de esas.


	2. El Encuentro

Había despertado hace ya casi dos horas, mismas horas que llevaba viendo el techo como si este le fuera a resolver todas sus dudas. No tenía planeado levantarse, pero los ladridos de Lucky le hicieron girarse sobre la cama hasta llegar al borde, ahí comenzó a acariciar a su perro por un tiempo, pero al parecer este quería algo más que simples mimos y se lo hizo saber al morder su mano sin llegar a lastimarle realmente.

Después de unos segundos, Clint se levantó, y aún sin quitarse la ropa de dormir, caminó hasta la cocina de la cual tomó una bolsa con el alimento de Lucky. Fue al traste de su alimento y con cuidado le sirvió su porción. El can se lo agradeció minutos después, llegando a darle algunas lamidas en su rostro, Clint sonrió y le acarició de vuelta.

Luego, se dirigió hasta el congelador del cual sacó unos pedazos de pizza que habían quedado del día anterior, la llevó hasta el microondas y esperó los minutos necesarios para que estas se calentaran. Mientras esperaba, tomó una taza y se sirvió un poco de café que previamente había hecho, se dispuso a darle unos sorbos mientras esperaba aún el microondas.

No tardó mucho en escucharlo apagarse, levantándose fue por su comida para después disfrutar de la soledad que la habitación le ofrecía. Terminó su comida y decidió comenzar con la limpieza antes de ir a la plaza por los víveres de la semana, al menos ya no debería comprar comida para dos, así que debía pensar positivo, le haría un bien a su bolsillo.

Comenzó por tomar una escoba y el recogedor para ir por los restos de la taza que había dejado caer la noche pasada. Con cuidado de no cortarse, barrió los restos y los depositó en una bolsa para posteriormente dejarla en el cesto de basura. Acomodó el sillón, secó los pocos restos de café del suelo, y al terminar, no quedaba rastro alguno de que en el piso hacía apenas unos minutos había tenido algunos residuos.

Continuó con el aseo de la casa, pues ya se le había hecho costumbre el limpiar por las mañanas, dejando por último su cuarto. Caminó hasta él y comenzó tendiendo su cama, dobló la sábana y acomodó las almohadas adecuadamente. Estaba por cambiarse la ropa hasta que el sonido de una llamada entrante le hizo buscar su celular, conocía el tono, su amiga lo había puesto ya que sabía que Clint no era muy dado a contestar las llamadas.

Buscó con apuro el celular, tratando de que la llamada no finalizara, no quería hacer enojar a su amiga. Después de unos segundos lo encontró, deslizó su dedo por la pantalla para contestar, escuchando al instante la femenina voz.

—Hola Clint, ya me entere de lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien? —Como siempre, Natasha no se andaba con rodeos.

—Hola Nat. Sí, todo bien. Veo que los chismes corren aún más rápido de lo que pensé. —Comentó mientras caminaba a su clóset para sacar ropa limpia —¿Cómo supiste? —Preguntó un tanto curioso.

—Hoy me lo topé en ese supermercado que acostumbras ir. —Contestó la pelirroja.

—Oh, vale... Ahora que lo mencionas, debo ir por comida al supermercado. ¿Podrías ir conmigo, o james regresó de su viaje ya?

—Llega hoy en la noche, tengo tiempo. ¿Te parece si primero nos vemos en la cafetería que está en la calle principal?

El rubio no podía ver a Natasha, pero podría jurar que estaba más preocupada de lo que se escuchaba a través del teléfono. Dudó unos segundos, pero sabía que era algo tonto hacerlo, después de todo con Natasha eran amigos, y nadie mejor que ella para poder olvidar un rato ese trago amargo.

—Vale —fijó su vista en el reloj que reposaba en el buró de su cama y notó que eran pasadas las once de la mañana —, ¿te parece bien a las tres en la entrada del café?

—Me parece bien, a las tres en punto nos vemos. Nada de retrasos o iré por ti hasta tu casa. —Bromeó la pelirroja. —Debo irme, estoy preparando algo de comida, nos vemos en tres horas en la cafetería. Te cuidas.

—Estaré puntual esperándote, también te cuidas y no te quemes como la última vez. —El rubio sonrió para después colgar la llamada y dejar el teléfono en el mismo lugar donde yacía antes de la llamada.

Se recostó en la cama cerrando un poco los ojos para descansar un momento, se relajó más de la cuenta al no escuchar nada más que los murmullos de las personas que pasaban por la calle. Hacía mucho que no sentía tan vacía su vida y por alguna extraña razón no era tan malo como había imaginado. Le agradaba.

Después de un tiempo divagando en su mente, se levantó cogiendo las cosas necesarias para tomar su ducha. Caminó hasta el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se vio por un momento en el espejo. La verdad es que no se veía tan mal como pensaba. Comenzó a quitarse la playera para posteriormente quitarse el pantalón y al final el bóxer. Dobló la ropa y la dejó en un pequeño cesto que se encontraba a un lado del lavamanos. Caminó un par de pasos y entró a la regadera, abrió la llave dejando pasar el agua que a los pocos segundos comenzó a caer sobre su cuerpo, se dejó relajar por la sensación relajante.

Después de unos minutos salió de la ducha con una toalla rodeando su cintura, caminó hasta su cama donde se encontraba la ropa destinada a usar. Se puso su bóxer, después pasó a tomar un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba a la medida, una playera negra, y encima de esta, una camisa a cuadros café junto con unas botas del mismo color. Se peinó, guardó su billetera, las llaves y su celular.

—Nos vemos, Lucky —se despidió justo en el marco de la puerta —. Regreso en unas horas. —Soltó inconscientemente con un tono de voz más alto.

Se paralizó por un momento. La verdad es que ya no esperaba que alguien más le oyera y esperara. No habría nadie en esa habitación al llegar más que su fiel amigo.

Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo para llegar a las escaleras y bajar hasta el primer piso, se despidió del portero con un movimiento de mano y salió con dirección a la avenida principal. Se topó con algunos vecinos y gente conocida saludándolos en el proceso. Después de uno minutos, llegó a su destino. Sacó con cuidado su móvil y se sorprendió al notar que había llegado 15 minutos antes de lo acordado. Para no quedarse solo, decidió entrar de una vez al local, pues en unos minutos sería la hora de la comida y muchas personas optaban por ir a esas zonas.

El lugar era tranquilo, con un tamaño perfecto para su gusto, las paredes pintadas de un color rojo con algunos cuadros colocados en ciertos puntos del local; los pisos, por otra parte, eran de un azulejo color café. Habían mesas de diferentes tamaños, desde unas individuales, para dos personas y las más grandes para tres o cuatro personas. Las mesas contenían una base de metal con un cristal redondo arriba, las sillas eran de madera con toques rojos. La barra era de un tamaño considerado con diversos bancos, normalmente eran usados por las personas que pasaban por algún café o comida para llevar. Un lugar demasiado bonito para un lugar que no era muy conocido.

Tomó asiento en una mesa para dos personas un poco alejado de la barra. Sacó su móvil y suspiró, aún quedaban alrededor de siete minutos para que la pelirroja llegara. Guardó el móvil y giró su vista para mirar por una ventana cómo las personas pasaban. Volvió su vista a un pequeño menú y comenzó a hojearlo sin importancia hasta que una voz llamó su atención.

—Buenas tardes, ¿desea ordenar algo en especial?

Clint alzó la vista abriendo la boca para poder contestar, más ninguna palabra salió. Se quedó observando al chico que estaba parado junto a él.

—Tú. —Susurró el rubio.

—Lo siento, pero yo no estoy en el menú. —Contestó divertido el chico.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañado —Oh no, no me refería a eso. Quiero decir que no te había visto antes por aquí ¿eres nuevo?

El chico dudó en contestar, pero después de unos segundos le sonrió.

—Sí, soy nuevo. Llegué aquí con mi hermana y su novio hace unas semanas, así que comencé a trabajar aquí.

—Ya veo, mi nombre es Clint, acostumbro venir aquí pero por ciertos motivos dejé de hacerlo hasta hoy. Bienvenido al vecindario. —No sabía por qué, pero había mentido. La verdad, esa era su segunda vez en esa cafetería. Al ver al chico las palabras salieron de su boca sin permiso. Además ¿Por qué se presentaba con un extraño?

—Pues un gusto, Clint, mi nombre es Pietro, y es un gusto el que pudieras volver por estos rumbos. Regresaré cuando hayas decidido qué ordenar. —El chico le sonrió amablemente y luego giró sobre sus talones para ir con una pareja que recién había entrado al lugar.

Siguió observándolo por unos minutos hasta que notó que Natasha entraba al lugar y se dirigía a él. Se levantó para saludarla recibiendo un cálido abrazo para después tomar asiento.

Estuvieron sentados sin hablar por unos segundos, era un silencio cómodo pero sabía que si él no iniciaba la conversación, sería su amiga quien lo haría. Tomó aire y separó sus labios en señal que hablaría, pero fue interrumpido por una tercera persona.

—Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Pietro y seré su mesero. ¿Podría traerles algo para acompañar su conversación? —Preguntó el chico peli-plateado con la misma sonrisa de hace unos minutos.

La pelirroja le observó unos segundos.

—Un café expresso y uno normal para mi amigo.

Observaron como el chico anotaba en una pequeña libreta sus pedidos y se marchaba prometiendo volver con su pedido.

—No te preguntaré qué paso exactamente, solo quiero saber si estás bien o necesitas algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con James para lo que sea. —Comenzó hablando la pelirroja. No quería indagar en esos asuntos, y debía admitir que Clint no se veía tan mal como pensaba. Lucía algo triste, eso nadie podría negarlo, pero no al punto de llorar o hacer alguna tontería. Solo podía notar la tristeza por la forma en la que sus hombros estaban ligeramente bajos, y a pesar de estar físicamente con ella, su mente estaba en otra parte.

—Estoy bien, ya no soy un niño pequeño y tampoco es la primera vez que me pasa algo parecido. Solo debo darme un tiempo para poder asimilar las cosas. Te agradezco y a James el que se preocupen por mí, pero no me mataré ni nada de eso. Y respecto a él, solo le deseo lo mejor y que sea feliz donde sea que esté.

Si hubiera sido otra persona quizá le hubiese creído, pero ella no era cualquier persona, era su amiga, y sabía que aunque sus palabras sonaban convincentes, solo eran palabras vacías.

Con cuidado tomó la mano del rubio, la cual se posaba en la mesa. Le dio un pequeño apretón frotando su pulgar en él, dándole una suave sonrisa en señal de apoyo.

Al poco tiempo llegó Pietro con sus pedidos. Dándoles a cada uno sus respectivas bebidas, y retirándose del lugar no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al arquero de manera que solo este pudiera verlo. Clint sonrió por la acción para luego volver a la plática con su amiga y poniéndose de acuerdo para ir al supermercado por sus respectivas compras.

Minutos después, ambos pagaron siendo atendidos por una castaña demasiado atractiva y carismática. Caminaron hasta la salida topándose al chico peli-platerado, el rubio se despidió de este para recibir un "vuelve pronto", que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

—Dime que fue mi imaginación o ese chico te ha coqueteado.

—No sé a qué te refieres, quizá sí fue tu imaginación. Apenas lo conocí hoy en la tarde, lo dijo por cortesía, supongo. Ahora debemos ir por las cosas a- —el rubio no pudo terminar de hablar porque el móvil de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar indicando que recibía un mensaje.

Esta tomó rápidamente su móvil sonriendo al ver el remitente y contestar con un "voy para allá" guardando después el aparato.

—¿Te molestaría ir otro día? James recién ha llegado y sabes que no lo he visto en un mes.

—Claro, no podría decirte que no, y más con esa emoción en tu rostro. Anda y salúdalo de mi parte. —Concluyó después de ver la felicidad en el rostro de su amiga. Esta lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla y despidiéndose prometiendo acompañarlo en otra ocasión.

El rubio emprendió su caminata hacia un centro comercial antes de ir por sus víveres. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a ésta comenzando a recorrer el lugar; era grande y muy transitado. Entró a diferentes tiendas comprando una que otra cosa, ya sea ropa o algún video-juego que le gustara. Salió de la última tienda notando que eran las seis treinta de la tarde, decidiendo ir al súper para poder regresar a casa.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar al lugar tomando un carrito y adentrándose a la tienda, recorriendo los pasillos con aburrimiento mientras tomaba algunos víveres, carne, leche, café sobre todo, algunas golosinas, alimento para Lucky y demás cosas.

Continuó recorriendo, tratando de acordarse de alguna cosa que le faltara. Entró al pasillo de importados, recordando al instante que su bote de pepinillos estaba por terminarse. Caminó hasta el estante donde se encontraba el último bote, estiró su brazo creyendo que se lo llevaría, hasta que sintió como su mano chocaba con otra al tratar de agarrar el producto. Giró su rostro, decidido a pelear por sus adorados pepinillos, pero toda palabra quedó en el olvido al ver de quién se trataba.

—Tú. —Susurró con asombro mientras veía cómo el contrario sonreía de medio lado al mismo tiempo que afianzaba el agarre del bote.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bien ¿Qué les parecio? SUPONGO Que ahora si se dan Una idea de Quien fue el de la carta.
> 
> quiero Agradecer una vixletrxse por la edición del Capítulo, te lo Agradezco Mucho.
> 
> ahora una pregunta ¿Quieren el siguiente capitulo ?


End file.
